When Realities Collide
by AlisonxRose
Summary: I'd always been a daydreamer. Wishing fiction was real and would help me escape reality whenever. It seems all I needed was a little magic. But when it actually happens, things get a little confusing. - Kingdom Hearts 1/2 Potential "3"
1. Brain Damage

**I'm new to the art of uploading stories on here I've written, so bear with me. I started this long ago, and did base the main character off myself. I swear only slightly, and only in somewhat humorous ways. This is how I played the games, in this bedroom, and have a necklace like the one described later on. Have always loved Sora, but am a little less obsessed now. Guess that's all my inspiration for this. So now you know. Just wanted to finally share my little fanfic. Feedback would be appreciated. Suppose that's all for now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bria and the "skills of writing".**

* * *

"So what are you up to after school today?"

"Going home..."

"To do what?"

"I don't know..."

"Yeah right. I know you better than that Ms. Bria."

"So then why do you always ask?"

I had her stumped there. I continued through the halls with the one of the many friends that enjoys harrassing me about this, Alexa. I quickly avoided any silence.

"It's not my fault I'm a nerd with no life. You guys never want to do anything outside of school. It's not my fault you all suck."

"It's not our fault you're anti-social."

I stuck my tongue out as menacingly as I could, which didn't turn out so well.

"I'll see you after class."

I headed into study hall, where for the first ten minutes, I would finish math and French homework. The remaining forty minutes would be divided into staring off and daydreaming, doodling, writing notes, or writing stories. Today was mostly about daydreaming. I think things through way to thoroughly. My life is boring, uninteresting, the town and people are dull, yet somehow full of unnecessary drama... yes it pretty much never makes sense. I have to do something to make things interesting for myself. That's where dissecting the simplest of conversations or events, comes in. Or, making up a world to escape to. Or finding one someone else made up. That's where we come to what my dear friend was talking about. Kingdom Hearts. The most creative, badass, and only, Disney gone Final Fantasy, game ever. I'd had it for years, the sequel out and such, and was only now, extremely close to beating it. I know I'm pathetic, but I had some issues with... life... And that damn ugly Chernabog just made me give up, causing me to replay other parts constantly. So, four-day weekend, what do I try to do?

---------

"Good BYE!" I rolled my eyes at Alexa, walking away from my locker. Time to escape reality in the only way I know how.

My room has no real windows to the outdoors, being in the middle of the house. Weird, I know, right? But it's the perfect place for movie watching and video gaming. Plus, I could hear the rain and thunder just above: the cherry on top of a perfect setting. I had gotten out of the shower, put comfortable PJs on, and was now ready for action. With a final brush of my damp hair, flick of the lights, pressing of the TVs power button, flipping the switch of my PS2, and shove of the CD drawer, the transition out of my stupid reality... was... complete... yes, I do enjoy being overdramatic at times.

Soon enough, I was watching the final scene, nearly crying as Riku and Mickey were locked away, as well as ready to attack the screen because Kairi's safe instead. Nobody likes her. I mean, honestly... And there we had it, the end of a truly awesome story. That is until I get the second one in my hands. I'm obsessed. So sue me.

I kind of just sat on my bed for a minute, staring at the TV, with a deep sigh. I turned off the TV, and leaned to click my PS2 off. Bad idea as it turns out. A shock wove through my arm and I squealed thinking, 'Great, now I'm going to have brain damage or something.' Perhaps the storm didn't want the game to end either. I couldn't leave the thing on, though, right? Tentatively reaching again, I didn't have to make contact the second time around. The thing lit up in sparks, and then... darkness. Complete... and total... darkness. I felt movement around me, causing flashbacks of every encounter I've ever had with creepy crawly bugs. But in time there's a bit of light. Beneath me. It grows until I find myself to be standing on a circular floor surrounded by darkness other than that. The floor, however, is illuminated, and seemingly glass. Why did this look so oddly familiar? No freaking way... Kingdom Hearts?

"What the bloody hell? I DO have brain damage!" I obliviously shout aloud.

And about that movement around me... Yeah, little black Heartless. Lucky for me, there are two twin blades in my hands. Talk about random. So, I do the most logical thing, and hack away at those little buggers. Quicker than I remember the game ever being, I finish the last of them, see a door, and then all fades to black. When I regain senses after who knows how long, I know I'm lying down. Lying down, in sand that is. Feeling the sun through the back of my eyelids, I don't have to question where I am. Breathing, or perhaps slowly suffocating from anxiety, I sit upright and open my eyes slowly.

Oh damn...

This SO can't be Destiny Islands.

BLOODY BRAIN DAMAGE!

It was the weirdest feeling. My senses were the same. I could feel the sand, smell the ocean, hear seagulls, and probably taste the water, which I wasn't going to do... But everything looked so... animated, obviously, and it was so vivid, my senses enhanced. I had perfect vision for the first time in my life, and my body certainly felt, well, weird. It was like, the skin felt the same, but it was shaped differently. Bones, if there were any real ones, structured a perfect body, and skin so flawlessly smooth and clear. I could totally dig that. Still, I was slightly in shock, and to clear my head I examined what I was wearing. It fit my tastes: black sandals, Capri's a similar shade with chains hanging from the hips, and a white tube top. Simple but awesome.

With that, I stood up, surveying the island just as I knew it would be. I wanted to go into the water just to experience it, or maybe wake up, but I knew to wait. Because, well, who of course might I happen to meet here? Sora, duh. And THAT would be sweet. No, I DON'T have a crush on a cartoon character... fine. So _sue me_ if I do. But I'M one too now so it doesn't really matter. For a 14 year old, I'm pretty mature. But you don't believe that after those last two sentences do you?

I sat down again, looking around pleasantly, though a little concerned still, of course.

"Sora you lazy bum..."

The voice caught my attention quickly, and I nearly broke my neck snapping it to turn and look. Not very far away, Sora is freaking out as Kairi leans over him, waking him up. Bloody hell did I want to go punch that girl out. But the conversation, I knew it. It was exactly as the game. I was playing the game from the start. But I wasn't playing I mean, technically... oh jeez...

So I slowly headed over there, just as I saw Riku coming closer with a log. I'd have to warn Sora not to stay sitting down or be crushed.

Just a few feet away from them, I kind of just froze there. Riku was ready to say something to the pair, but then all three noticed me. That was awkward.

"Mmmm. Hi..." I kind of mumbled. Kairi had that stupid little calm/confused/worried look on her face, Sora totally shocked, and Riku composed but obviously curious.

"I'll save you the trouble by saying, I don't know how I got here. And, my name's Bria."

Another bit of silence, me biting my lip, the three of them trying to think of what to say, and then Sora smiles brightly.

"I'm Sora. This is Kairi and Riku... And..." he stopped as though he forgot what he was planning on saying next. Psh. As if I didn't know who they were. But I couldn't really tell them this was a video game. And I didn't really want to. I wanted to be a part of the game.

"You don't seem really confused or scared about the fact that you're probably in a different world."

Ah yes, they knew about other worlds because of Kairi. But could the REAL world, one that created them, actually count as another world to them?

"Oh believe me, I'm pretty confused, but I got over the scared about ten minutes back. Took some time to actually click, but I like the place. Annnd you all seem friendly enough." I tried to act as "normal" as I could. This was, after all, only the result of brain damage. I was suddenly a good liar. I knew Kairi was a stuck up... I'll stop, and Riku would be possessed and want to kill us all any minute. But I wasn't going to tell them that, of course. So yeah, just pretend they seem friendly...

"Sure..." Riku tried to smile through his confusion. That's a twist in the game. That kid never smiles. Didn't I suddenly feel special.

"Well, um, we're actually building a raft. We want to see other worlds. Maybe we could find yours. Like Kairi's." She giggled at his words. Prissy little... I smiled back sweetly, but inside was caged rage.

"Sounds fun."

"How about I show Bria around, while gathering supplies?" Sora jumped in. I, was instantly excited at the thought of hanging around with him.

"Sounds like a plan". Riku turned immediately after that without another word, and Kairi followed with a small wave. Good thing they're not the integrating type. We turned to each other, a kind of awkward silence, so I pitched in,

"Water and coconuts first?"

Realizing that I probably shouldn't have said that, I tried to brush it off, running towards the waterfall where I got a better look at my hair. It was technically like normal, but not at all. Still just above my shoulders, it had better layering and a wispy look than in reality. The sun made the blonde streaks a tad more noticeable against the brown. And my eyes were the same bright mix of blue green, but I will admit a hell of a lot prettier with the amazing, uh, graphics.

And so Sora had caught up, and I didn't know what to say. How would I so simply know the list of supplies? He didn't question as I kicked and climbed the nearby tree. Getting enough ripe coconuts, and Sora having gotten water, I couldn't stop myself.

"Bet I can catch the fish before you."

It _was_ kind of fun to see him confused. Is that so wrong?

* * *

**So... there you go. Not interesting enough? Stick around. Or don't. Be a meanie.**


	2. Trust

**Where were we... a scavenger hunt.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but Bria and the order of the words that create my specific writing style.**

* * *

Traipsing to the shore, I tentatively got in the water. A bit strange. It had a different feeling, or maybe it was just the fact that we were on an island in general. I've never been to Hawaii or anything so I wouldn't know. It was so pure. I mean, obviously there's no dirt or smog or anything. You can feel the sand, but it doesn't really get kicked up when you walk on it, in or out of the water. So it was totally clean, and cool but not freezing. That part probably had to do with the whole animated/perfection thing. So I easily caught two fish before Sora had time to figure out what I had even said. And after we got the mushrooms, he questioned of course.

"Why is it you knew everything on our list? And even how to find it?"

I kind of just let my eyes wander around the sky as I thought of an excuse. The sky let me down today.

"You just have to trust me, Sora, when I say I know what I'm talking about. Don't take the paopu fruit thing so seriously, or give in to darkness, or freak out when a key like sword appears in your hands. It's called a keyblade. Okay?"

"Why?"

"Why trust me?"

"Sure that too..."

"That picture of Kairi and you is cute. Don't change it or anything. Does that tell you I know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah but _how_?"

"Let's just say my worlds been connected to yours for a while already. I know how everything goes. I can help you."

Can you believe that he totally accepted that? I love him more and more.

So, you can guess what happens next if you've played the game as much as I have. He freaks when Riku mentions paopu while racing for the raft name, just because I was right. And he really didn't care. It seems as though I've quickly changed the game with my presence. He hasn't bothered being all "oh la la" with Kairi. He knows her well enough, and it's like he wants to get to know me. I love it, honestly. I can't help but feel bad for her a _little_... No. Nevermind.

So we're sitting by the paopu tree. Riku is thanking Kairi and I for making him think so much about this other world's thing. More Kairi than me... He's known me for all of what, three hours? I hate the fact that even if he'd listen, I wouldn't try to make him change his mind. I can't interfere that much... Except for stealing Kairi's line later.

That point where Sora and Kairi are having that nice chat on the dock? Yeah, I crashed that. Kairi left after just a few minutes as I was talking to Sora. He told me about a man in the secret place. He also told me he had no thoughts to change the picture I had mentioned. He said he added something near it, but not directly around it. I couldn't really say much about it. Then we got into about how strange it would be leaving this island. And then I used her line.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

I'm not sure why I did, but I felt accomplished, and left without another word. By left, I mean headed to the ladder by the waterfall, which led up to that little empty "room" with no door. Sora knew that's where I would be staying. Their home was somewhere you don't go in the game, so I wasn't about to stray from my path. I had made myself comfortable with the cloth we would be using for the raft. Although I knew we wouldn't be using it. Just a little after the sun had set, I looked out to watch the stars. It was clear out. I knew that that would change.

---------

I was still viewing the island from my nice little... hideout, I suppose. My gaze stayed glued on the waterfall, and it just looked to pretty in the moonlight, and so welcoming. I've always been one for the water. As I climbed down into it, I didn't give a second thought about getting wet. It obviously doesn't do anything to your hair and stuff, considering no matter what, Sora's always stays up when you're swimming in the game...

It was fairly warm, and I found it sparkling as it fell around me. I was like a fish out of water. If I were crazy (although I truly am) I'd have gone swimming in the ocean right then and there. But that's not a bright thing to do at night and who knows if this game has sharks just because I'm here... So I just stood there, in silence, thoughts racing, staring up at the moon until...

"Sora?"

What the bloody hell was he doing here? He was a few feet away, standing at the edge of the little pond I was standing in. He had a concerned look, and as I found myself wiping away tears, I realized why. My face was out of the water enough for him to know it wasn't from the falls.

"Bria?"

I just stared at him, and he stared back. And then he rushed into the water, and pulled me into him. Jeez, that kid is caring... But it was so nice to have someone's arms around me. I suddenly realized everything I had been thinking about.

"You don't understand how strange it is being here and wondering if I'll ever be home. But at the same time, I don't want to ever leave. I don't even know if I'd get to say goodbye, or be able to tell if any of this is real... You can't understand how different my world is from here."

I couldn't look at him; I kept my head on his chest. But he lifted my chin, keeping one hand around me.

"We never lose our memories. We may forget, but something will always make us remember. Like a chain."

It was funny, that I had played some of KH:CoM on Gameboy already (yes, before I beat the first game -_-). He knew this before he even met Namine. I smiled softly, and he backed away from me slightly, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace, much like his, but with a key rather than a crown. I don't know where he got it, but he put it on me, and then led me back up to where I had been planning to sleep. "That will always be your memory." He whispered. We went silently then, and Sora watched me as I did eventually sleep.

I gasped with a start. There was colossal pain in my arms very suddenly. I looked to see Sora had fallen asleep as well, and it was now dark, cloudy, raining. The thunder was only light, but I knew it would get worse. I watched my arms as twin blades appeared seemingly from them. They were the ones I had used when I first got shocked. With the handles already in my hands, they reached to my elbows in length. The handles were a deep blue with shiny jewels on them. I also felt something on my back... were those wings? That was a new one... I couldn't give it a second thought as I then saw a black little shadow creep around the outside of the room.

"Sora!" I screamed, and he shot up. Paying little attention to my new weapons, his mind was on the fact that there were strange little creatures appearing, and I'm sure, that he recognized them from his "dream." The storm picked up, and I knew what it meant. I didn't want to have to leave this perfect little island.

Sora went at them with his little wood sword. I couldn't move. I only watched him head down to the main part of the island. I knew he'd find Riku. I knew he'd get the keyblade.

After a while, I managed to make my way to the secret place. I saw the door, I saw Kairi, and I saw the two pictures that should have had a paopu fruit drawn between them. Instead, I was drawn, nearby it. He added _me_. I couldn't think about it for long, as soon enough Sora was inside. Kairi didn't notice me, so the scene was the same, as I knew it would be. Except that after Sora was thrown outside, the room filled with complete darkness. I saw Kairi, unconscious, being pulled away. As for me, I just fought my way through darkness, until I was somehow returned to the island. What was left of it anyway... The giant shadow heartless was being pulled into the dark orb above the land, and Sora in after it. He didn't hear me when I screamed to him. Darkness was pulling at me down towards the ground again, but I used my wings to fight with the wind and follow the pair into that darkness: the one that would drop me in Traverse Town. Hopefully...

I awoke after who knows how long, to find myself in a room that was very, very, red. It took me way to long to recall that it was probably the Red Room, in Traverse Town. Whether or not this was real, I was certainly losing my mind.

The first thing I noticed was that I was wearing something different. As is apparently customary in Kingdom Hearts, you must have a new outfit for most worlds you visit. For me, this seemed to include Traverse Town. Black cargo pants, a red tank top, nice fitting black gym shoes, and amazing striped fingerless gloves. So now I was aware of what was going on, and pretty calm. Until I realized I was all alone. Where was Sora? Had he already met Goofy, Donald, Leon, etc.? Had they already left? My questions were answered when Heartless started appearing and Leon came in, quickly taking care of them.

"You the girl Sora's looking for?"

"One of two probably..." I grimaced, the thought of how Kairi had disappeared haunting me.

"The names Leon." I kind of laughed at my thoughts... right, Squall.

"Bria." I stood up again.

"Right this way." I followed him out and to the First District, where I saw Sora talking to Cid, Goofy and Donald just hanging around. It took him a minute to see me, but when he did, boy did that kid run.

"Bria!" I nearly fell over, but graciously accepted the hug.

"I thought you were gone with Riku and Kairi..." He instantly lost his excitement, and the happy hug turned into a comforting one.

"I couldn't leave you all alone now could I? ... We'll find them Sora."

Leon cut in.

"So from what Sora tells us about your world, we shouldn't have to fill you in on anything, right?"

I nodded.

"Got the Keyblade, Sora?"

He smiled at me as it appeared in his hand. Everyone else seemed quite shocked about how I knew, when I had only just regained consciousness. I loved that it was like a little inside secret with Sora. I smiled innocently and added,

"Goofy, Donald, I'm Bria. Are we ready to go?"

Oh it was suddenly great fun to be a know-it-all…

* * *

**Eh, eh? Little more fun? Er... something. Let me know. Then I'll feel like adding more ^^**


	3. Let the games begin

**Shorter as far as word count, but covers more storyline, though quickly ^^ Quickly thank you to AnsemXV (who reviewed first, although I hadn't properly uploaded so it's not there now) and** **to Yunie Tatlin who technically has the first review right now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character and style of writing.**

**Note: I will no longer be putting disclaimers because it should be obvious by now. And I'm lazy.**

* * *

Sora was just barely able to stop Donald and Goofy from interrogating me. But they did listen eventually, and we didn't linger in Traverse Town much longer. And so we arrived at our first real stop. I may seem brief and concise about each world, but hey, I've got a lot to tell.

As we fell into Wonderland, I couldn't help but grin like a maniac, as well as do flips in the air. I mean, come on, I was in a Disney movie! Flying! Kind of.... Plus, Alice in Wonderland has always been a fave. Still, many things managed to throw off my happy vibe as we went. Although I was practically giggling like a psycho as we attempted following the White Rabbit, the endless amounts of Heartless threw me for a loop. Then there was meeting the Queen of Hearts, her card soldiers, the Trick Master, and the creepy cat. Yes, I didn't quite like talking with him as it turns out. I was a bit miffed by the time we left, but still happy to have lived the movie in a sense. I helped, being that it was such a confusing place, because I remembered just enough to help the group out, seeing as none of them could really figure out the bizarre room. I also found it annoying that we had to prove Alice innocent when I knew she wouldn't even be there to save. So I was pretty bipolar the whole trip.

Deep Jungle was... also interesting, to say the least. I like nature, and spending time in the jungle was cool, but Tarzan was a little too much for me. As was Clayton. And killer jaguars... Yeahhh, I wasn't cool with this extreme of insanity. Crashing into the tree house, Sora and I were alone. Except for, like I mentioned, a jaguar. Tarzan to the rescue! I'm just glad he didn't do the ape yell or anything... It was amusing seeing Sora try to talk to Tarzan, but I did feel the need to step in a little. After all, Sora is pretty much supposed to think Riku and Kairi are in every world, but I didn't want it getting out of hand. Of course I knew I had to stand aside as Clayton so obviously goes after the gorillas. Even if he hadn't had been possessed by the Heartless or whatever, I don't get why the guy was so easily trusted. Game or movie. But alls well that ends well... In their world. For now.

I would have much rather stayed with the gorillas than go to the Coliseum, as it was quite the bore. Yes, I called it boring. Plus Phil freaks me out and annoys in a way similar to Clayton, though not evil. After being harassed, we were coerced into fighting/practicing blah... for no real reason. Sure, it totally helped me get used to fighting, but like I wasn't already used to bashing Heartless, and Sora even said we'd go back later on! I really didn't want to... Of course, I got to meet Cloud but that wasn't really on my mind. As much of a plus as it could to rub in all jealous fan girls' faces, I don't really know any. And Cerberus crashed that party anyway. The only highlight from the trip was when I faced Sora one on one. Boy was he sorry when he called me a girl. I mean he was trying to insult me, mainly to provoke me, and oh did it work. Yeah that's right, he now knows it's not always a joke with me, and I'm a serious fighter, apparently in the game just as much as out. Once more the effects of the game gave me a serious physical boost.

There were random trips to Traverse Town in between worlds. These where the times where Sora and I got to be serious without the fighting. We talked. A lot. I thought it would be hard to tell him about myself without really explaining my world, but it wasn't. We would just walk the streets, talking. I was always glad to go back there. It's like, that's the only place that felt safe. I liked to climb up on the roofs, regardless of the fact that I could fly up there since I had wings. Which I still didn't understand what caused them to ever appear... but anyway... I was sitting on top of the Accessory Shop one night, one of the ones where we actually stayed for the night, not just stopped by for like an hour to talk to someone. Sora, apparently looking for me, was just below. I watched him for a second, happily studying his adorable face, then amused at his confusion. Then I threw my shoe at him to catch his attention. It was a light enough toss that it didn't hit his head very hard, but it did hit him.

"Hey!" He glared at me, but soon was smiling again at my innocent little "what did I do?" look.

So he joined me on the roof, **not** bringing my shoe with him.

"You couldn't have possibly gotten that for me?"

"Mmm... no." He smiled.

I scrunched up my face a little in a "grr" kind of way, then hovered down to grab my shoe and come back up.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with the wings?"

"And you only took the time now?"

"Well, you only have them when we're fighting, and it's a little hard to ask then."

"Yeah well... I don't actually know. I certainly didn't have them when I was in my world..."

"Hmm. What can you tell me about your world?"

He put his hands behind his head and laid down, (why, I don't know. It couldn't have been comfy on a roof, but that's Sora for you) waiting for me to reply. I had to think about this. But as I began explaining what I could, I found myself leaning back too; only I kept my head comfortably on Sora's chest.

"Well, it's absolutely nothing like any of the worlds you've been too, or ever will be."

"But I want to see all the worlds. I'll get to it eventually."

"Heh heh... no, I don't think so..."

"Why not?"

"_I'm_ not even supposed to behere, and I don't know how I got here. I don't know when I'll get back, and I don't know how _you_ could possibly get there. It's never been connected to any other world. I mean, neither have worlds here but..." I had begun to confuse myself. "It was the only world really... Unless you wanna count Mars and stuff..." I mumbled at the end.

"Uh..."

"I can't explain anymore."

"Okay..." He exhaled deeply, and then we continued to lie there under the stars.

* * *

**Viola. Fourth chapter will be added probably today as well.**


	4. Screaming vs Swimming

**A little romance ensues? Oh la la. =) Perhaps I shouldn't put a little authors note before and after every chapter. I just feel like it's necessary. Let's you all know I like to talk to you. Or just that I talk too much...**

* * *

Apparently, as Sora and I lay on the roof, I had fallen asleep. I awoke when Sora sat up, keeping my body in his arms as he did so, and I guess trying not to wake me. Obviously didn't work.

"How long have we been out here?"

"I'm not sure." He sounded very surprised that he didn't know.

"Did you fall asleep too?"

"No... I got lost in watching you sleep."

Let's just say I've never found myself capable of really blushing before, but I'm sure being animated, it actually shows.

"We should probably go get Donald and Goofy." I said very softly, standing.

"Okay." He replied just as quietly, but didn't move. I stared at him, wondering why he agreed, but didn't act on his agreement. It confused, and kind of annoyed. He was staring elsewhere for a while before standing. Turning to me, he smiled very, very, slightly, kissed me gently on the cheek, sauntered to the edge of the roof, and jumped. The only thing I could do was stand in shock for a second, and then follow him, back into the third district. Perfect timing. We ran into Riku, who of course Donald managed to piss off in five seconds. Soon enough we found the keyhole for Traverse Town, but that effing Guard Armor was back... or Opposite Armor though I can't find a huge difference. Still annoying, still pretty easy to take down, just a waste of time...

Obviously that visit was on my mind for a while, and yet I was able to be distracted again so soon. Agrabah equals aggravating and annoying. Yeah, I'm an alliteration freak on occasion. Seriously though... My sister and me used to love the Aladdin movies (notice how I'll love any Disney movie given the chance?), but a lot about that world gets frustrating. You'd think flying on carpet would be cool, but not with mass amounts of sand in the air and below you, in addition to the trip leading to a creepy cave of doom. Then there's that obnoxious bird, and having to actually _fight_ a giant genie Jafar. It will all never be the same for me...

Having found a missing page at that point, we went back to Traverse Town and "discovered" the Hundred Acre Woods. So now the visits back to Traverse Town often included solo trips for Sora into the book, and jeez was that boring. I got to spend quality time with Donald and Goofy. Not exciting I can truthfully say, and a bit exasperating. Donald likes to argue, and since I like to argue too, there was a lot that we just randomly argued about. Sadly, I think Goofy's scared of me. But when you put Donald and me together, I can't blame him. At least I got frustration out when I needed to.

On a more interesting scale, after the first time sitting around being bored, we were eaten by a whale. Monstro! Boy was it fun to be inside a whale! Well, not really, of course. As soon as we got there the chase after Pinocchio was on, as well as after Riku. It was confusing, as it always has been, to navigate through all his organs. Stupid chambers 1-6... But I enjoyed not having to swim through his saliva at the few moments we did, not to mention stomach acid. My wings proved useful once more, but how could they not? Though Riku was testing everyone's nerves, including mine, we moved on once we had Pinocchio.

When I first played Kingdom Hearts, and found out about Halloween Town, I was actually somewhat scared to death. As a kid, the Nightmare Before Christmas really haunted me for some reason. Halloween's cool and all, and I can dig the doom and gloom, but not to this extreme of creepy Heartless and ghosts with no escape. Oh, and the creepy two-headed, er, faced, guy. Ew. So when I played the game, I tried to get out of there as soon as possible. I tried to do so while actually _in_ the game too. Thinking about it after the fact, Sora was fairly concerned over me and my spastic antics to get us out of there, which wasn't a bad thing. And then there's the fact of costumes. I always loved Sora's, but mine rocked. Think, werewolf! Or just at least anthro-like... A little less hairy thankfully. It was great. A tail, ears, claws, sharp teeth, and my wings still appeared when necessary. So the fact that I was basically one of my favorite animals, in one of my favorite games, was the only thing that kept me from not waiting in the Gummi ship. So, I pulled through okay. Until that is we had to fight Oogie Boogie. He has _always_ bcreeped me **out.** So I had a nervous breakdown when I saw him, and he took advantage of this. For the first time, I had been the damn damsel in distress. I'm not fond of that role, but it worked out okay since once more, Sora was fawning over me. I really had no right to complain but... the bugs... ew, the bugs...

Post the nightmare that is before Christmas, our next stop cheered me up greatly and I was in real high spirits by being below sea level. Atlantica! So, yes, The Little Mermaid was another favorite movie of mine, but aside from that, swimming has always been a good thing for me, and it was easier to move myself rather than use a controller. And once more, I got an appearance change just as everyone else. I was like... a sort of eel. It was admittedly cool.

"There's something weird about them..." I laughed a little at Flounder's obvious point, Donald being upside, Goofy rolling around and Sora trying to control his tail.

"Eh heh heh, uh... What do you mean?" Watching Sora try to cover for us was just a smidgen too much for me and I was, as was happening a lot lately, in a fit of giggles.

Yeah I'll admit, Ursula scared me as a kid too, but I had more fun taking her on, although in her giant form, I had a flashback of Chernabog. It helped to have tactics from actually _playing_ the game. After locking Atlantica in Ariel's Grotto, I was pretty convinced Ariel would break into song and dance, er, swim, at any moment, but I'm glad she didn't. I convinced the party to hang around for just a little while, and then dashed off to explore on my own.

Eventually I was in a bit of open water, and tried to stay at the bottom of the ocean, sitting behind a rock.

"I wonder why the villains don't need Ariel... she's an actual princess, unlike Alice. Do they have something against mermaids or does that just make everything more difficult in bringing her to Hallow Bastion?"

Occasionally I liked to talk to myself when given the chance, and this had been bothering me for a while. Thankfully I shut up just before I found I wasn't on my own anymore.

"Bria?" I heard Sora's voice on the opposite side of the large rock. I still liked the thought of being alone with him, but I was a little freaked now about awkwardness. You don't just kiss someone, on the cheek or anywhere, for nothing. Or at least I would hope not...

"Over here." I stuck a hand up above the rock and wiggled my fingers.

I heard slightly, his dolphin tail swishing about. It was then that I realized, being here, or in any of these worlds, would have been way less enjoyable if there was background music, as there is in the game. It would get so very annoying... Just a random thought...

"Why do you want to stay so badly? We have to keep going." Sora questioned, while floating in front of me.

"I like the water. And I've never been scuba diving or anything. This tops all that either way."

"We can come back... we have to find Riku, and Kairi, and the King."

"No, I might not necessarily get to come back. But we will. Find them, that is..." I assured him.

"Come on." He stuck out his hand, and I just looked at him.

"Are you going to make me drag you back?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't try it though. I'm an eel now. I can **shock** you." But he didn't seem "shocked" by this idea.

"If you could, you would have been doing that to destroy Heartless this whole time."

I gaped at him.

"I thought I was the only one who had been using my brain around here." I then laughed.

"That's it. You're leaving."

I folded my arms in front of me and turned my head away. I'd been able to let my childish side out a lot with him. But he did just as he said he would. Putting one arm around my waist, he held on tightly as I struggled against him. I gave in not long before we reached the palace, and saying goodbye, we got back on the Gummi ship, and headed out once more.

* * *

**Somewhat humourous, ne? And so the story progresses....**


	5. Fighting his programming

**Though I just got back from bowling and it's nearing midnight, I checked my e-mail to find a review that made me smile and very happy, and want to add a third chapter in one day =) Thank Frenzied Flame. (Sora does get more confused btw). And I hope I can keep up an interesting OC. Things get a little dramatic for now. So on with the show.**

* * *

As it is in the game, Neverland was a turning point. A lot more drama ensues, especially with me there. Donald and Goofy randomly disappear right off the bat as we fall onto Hook's ship, while Sora and I get to visit Riku. I rather twitched with anger as he revealed Kairi, simply due to Sora's reaction, but I wasn't entirely peeved until falling into a room, on top of Goofy and Donald and listening to Sora rant about her. Though it was funny to hear Sora retort with "you're stupid" even if he did make a true point to Riku, I was kinda pissed. Why should I be surprised though? It's the way the game goes right? So as I was brooding, and the others were looking for ways out, cue Peter Pan, and then Tinker Bell. As discussion of Wendy, and Kairi kind of, took place, and Donald mentioning Tink being jealous, I snapped before Tink could kick him in the beak and instead pulled a few tail feathers.

"She's entitled to her feelings." I stood next to Tink, arms folded. "And she doesn't have to open the door either." They all stared at me blankly for a moment, before Tink did actually let us out, just in time to find the other girls before they were dragged off. Thankfully I got to take my anger out on Shadow Sora, not that I _really_ wanted to hurt Sora... not his fault he's programmed to go after Kairi. I think it's that thought that made me realize how much I was forgetting reality, so my anger simmered to depression.

In the end of course, everything worked out. In my view at least... Wendy's safe, Kairi's nowhere to be seen, we're heading back to Traverse Town... yeah that's all good to me. So I hate Kairi, and I think she's better off with Riku. Do you blame me at this point? Besides, I know perfectly well she'll be fine later.

We went back to the Coliseum to enter a few tournaments. Way to waste time... I was only okay with it because it gave me a chance to release some rage on various opponents. I almost killed Yuffie, which was pretty bad... And only after that did we go back to Traverse Town briefly to talk to Cid and allow Sora to go all crazy on us. Goofy and Donald reprimanded Sora for being frowny again, but they knew better than to say a word to me about my mood. I took this opportunity to slink off and wander on my own. Like usual, Sora found me. Only because, I'm sure, he wanted to leave as soon as possible for Hollow Bastion. He came up behind me, and very quietly spoke.

"Bria, we're going to get going. Are you coming or what?"

Of course he meant it as a rhetorical question, but I turned slightly to face him.

"No. I don't think I am..."

"W-what?"

"You'll be fine without me."

I walked past him, heading to somewhere, anywhere, else in town. He didn't come after me and question it; he just accepted it and left. It was best for the time.

If it weren't for the fact that I had played the game, I would have never known all that happened without me. But not much _did _happen without me. Aside from Sora losing the Keyblade for a bit. I decided not long after, that I was overreacting; especially recalling Donald and Goofy would abandon him. Even if it was just for a bit, I couldn't do that to him too. Just as Beast described moments before I got there, all I had to do was believe enough, and I would get there, no ship necessary. I jumped in just as Riku allowed Maleficent to go all dragon on us. Glad I didn't miss that fun. I wasn't glad however, that I hadn't missed Kairi and Sora's technical reunion. He had her heart. Literally. I was locked out of the fight between Riku and Sora just as Donald and Goofy were, but what's more, I still was as Sora released his heart. It's a good thing I was or I would have **seriously** done some damage to interfere with the game.

As soon as they ran from Ansem I was able to move, and I could pick out the Heartless Sora. I followed him to where the other three were, whether he was aware of it at the time or not. I had to stop Donald from beating him senseless, and Kairi picked up that it was him. I stood by as Kairi "protected him", knowing it would all be okay for them. I felt **my** heart break, but went with quietly, as we returned to Traverse Town one last time.

I didn't hang around. I was busy sulking, sitting on one of the balconies outside the hotel, and just in view of the waterway, which was probably a bad idea as I found myself just staring at it. That, and yelling at myself.

"What exactly am I doing? Falling in love with a video game character that already has a predestined love interest? How stupid is that?" I mumbled to myself. And then I felt fresh tears. "What the hell is wrong with me!?" I stood up in frustration and walked around the balcony continuously.

"Talking to yourself could be considered wrong."

So I wasn't expecting Sora to show up that time. But he did. And the way he seemed calm assured me that he only heard that last bit. He stood below the balcony, looking up at me, who refused to look at him.

"Oh it's you. Just great..." I scoffed and continued pacing about.

"Um, yeah..." He waited for my explanation.

"You should still be in there, talking to Kairi, catching up." I gave him an incredulous glare.

"I already talked to Kairi. I told her I needed more to talk to you."

"Really, now... why?"

"Because you've been all quiet and avoidant. Something's wrong."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you're acting maybe? Well, that, and the fact that you're crying."

"I am not!"

"Right... are you going to come down and talk to me?"

"No." I glowered, now staying still. I was stubborn when I felt upset. He rolled his eyes at me, and leapt up to where I was standing, causing me to back away slightly, making Sora sigh.

"Why are you acting like Tinker Bell?" He joked, and then smiled slightly, as though it clicked. I froze, I think with embarrassment.

"Kairi... doesn't have my heart anymore. It's been like that for a while now." He said. And in all truth, I'm pretty sure he meant it figuratively as well as the literal fact that it was.

"I... uh... but... um..." For once, I couldn't form a passable sentence. I just stared at him, frozen, heart beating faster.

"_You_ have it."

I hadn't realized that I backed into a wall, due to shock of how close he'd been getting. It was as though he wanted to kiss me, but... he wasn't going to?

"Bria..." He began again.

So I kissed him, turning the tables on him. I lightly pressed my hands to his face, his lingering over my waist. I pulled away first, now thinking of what I had done. Who knows if I would get to stay here? I shouldn't be getting attached to a fictional character, and having him get attached to me in return. But would he even remember? Once I was gone? When would I be gone? Now I was crying again, and fully aware and accepting of it. I ran inside before Sora could even catch on, and quickly wiped them away. I went to the Gummi ship and waited...

* * *

**Mm. Fun, eh? If you think of the game, we're nearing the end. Of course I did make it go by a bit quicker. The second game is where I did more writing. So until then... there's only one more KH1 chapter lol.**


	6. One door closes

**Guess what. This is the last chapter of part one XD Yes I made the first "game" incredibally short because as I recall, I started all this while I was on the second game. So I was more excited about KH2, as you'll see in the second part. Once we meet the pirates, I have to start writing again and conclude it. Then I have to start my own completely made up KH3. Which I've been thinking over but we'll see... so there's you're news brief. This is quick. **

* * *

Sora didn't say anything to me, and I tried to act casual. There was tension but we easily ignored it with all our consuming thoughts. For one final time, we went to Hollow Bastion. Talking to the five princesses still hanging about, I took time to realize once more how twisted this all was. I was meeting Disney characters that were not supposed to be real, and yet always envied, with their pretty looks, and happy endings. Amazing right? So, we pressed forward, facing Behemoth, and then saying our farewells to Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Beast, and Belle, which, I got kind of sappy over.

Closing the Keyhole? That was... intense could be a word. Someone, I guess kidnapped me. My best guess is Ansem or perhaps Mickey. But it was a combo of being locked out of an area, and being home again. My senses were cut off, and I was watching the game over again. Not playing, just watching. I was numb, and my hearing was literally muffled. Sora hadn't truly been able to realize I was actually gone until he really got a chance to _think_ again. He hardly had time to react even still. The game went on, and I could hardly pay much attention. I was relieved to know I didn't have to fight the gargoyle Chernabog again, but upset that I was right. I didn't get to say goodbye.

I remained this way, completely on the outside looking in, up until the point where they finally defeated Ansem (for like the seventh time). And as they attempted to close the door to darkness, I felt myself again, able to fully be there for just a few more moments. Sora just barely saw me on the other side. As he looked at Riku, he saw me standing close behind him.

"Take care of her." Riku referred to Kairi.

Sora nodded to Riku and then quickly pointed,

"And take care of _her_."

Riku looked to me and smiled.

Sora and Mickey locked the door. I was locked in with the King and Riku. As confused as I was, I felt a tear sting my cheek. Mickey, somehow, knew exactly who I was. And before I could say a word, I was unconscious. All I remembered was that he said something very simple. "You have to go back to your world from here. But maybe you'll be back."

-----------

I woke up on my bed, unsure of what was happening. I somehow gathered I was home. My mom was sitting at the edge of my bed with a candle.

"M-mom?" I stared at her wearily.

"The power went out and I heard you scream. I thought you were just scared or something, but you were unconscious so I assumed you got shocked or something. Your video game was on after all." I didn't point out that that was ridiculous. If the power had gone out, was still out, the game would not have turned back on... but as I looked over her shoulder, I saw

She spoke frantically, but my calm reaction influenced her to relax too.

"No big..." I tried to smile. I had to spend ten minutes trying to convince her I didn't have to go to the hospital. But I wasn't entirely sure. I recalled everything from the game perfectly. But it seemed I had only been out for a matter of minutes as far as reality goes. It was driving me crazy: questioning whether or not I had a realistic dream, or a total hallucination or... bloody brain damage. I spent hours brewing over it before my mom asked where I got the necklace I was wearing. As I touched my neck, I smiled widely, looking down at the shining metal.

"A friend." I said simply.

Two months later I got the second game for my 15th birthday.

* * *

**... I figure it's more cliffhangery with that final sentence but I have to kill it and put something here . So this is what I put here... Yeah. =)**


	7. Another door opens

**And so here begins the real fun, with the second game. Or forSadly, no Sora for a while =( but that's why they made Roxas =)**

* * *

It was just as Spring Break began. Having issues with a friend, not feeling so content with life (as can happen a lot), it helped to be able to lock myself up in a different reality. I played that game for a week straight. I had a hard time beating Xigbar (my new Chernabog it seemed) though, and once school started again, I didn't get time to play. It wasn't until some other kid randomly started talking to me about the game. I wasn't openly a video game addict. This kid was, in actually perhaps the most freakish of ways, and he kept TAUNTING me about not having beat the KH2. So one weekend I spent one whole evening finishing the game, just so I could tell this kid to shut the hell up. Because, obviously, I need to actually do it so I'm honest (that's really how I am). And it didn't actually take long. I almost cried, just like the first time. But it was certainly a lot more personal this time. I was no longer just an obsessed fan. I had lived the game. I wore Sora's key every day, with Mickey's words in mind. For a time, though, I did stop believing it ever could have happened, and maybe I just found that necklace. Being back in reality almost sucked me dry from having hope. But after I beat the second game, I felt it more than ever. It wasn't raining or storming when I beat it, as before, so I wasn't expecting what happened next.

What was almost deja vu, a sort of shock ran through my body. My eyes initially shut, and when I opened them, I may have well not bothered. I was surrounded by darkness. Although soon enough there was glowing. It was coming from the key hanging around my neck, given to me by Sora months ago. It illuminated my surroundings slightly, not that there was much to be seen. All the while, I heard a voice echoing.

"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory… a far off memory that's like a scattered dream…"

My thoughts? Oh damn…

"I want to line the pieces up… yours and mine."

I was able to tell at least, when someone approached me. Short in stature, a black cloak covering a round head with two large… ears. Obviously…

"Your Majesty." I smiled sweetly as the figure lifted its head and the hood fell off.

"Welcome back, Bria."

I tried not to act to surprised that he knew who I was.

"Of course, Bria, I do know all about your world."

I bit my lip.

"It is, however, entirely different from any of the ones actually involved here. It shouldn't be connected. Seeing though, that all the other ones are anyway, it shouldn't be an entire surprise."

I blinked. "But it is. My world isn't animated, with extra lives, magic, and talking animals. How does that work?"

"The worlds here were all created by yours. Everything has come from the imagination, in dreams that it would be real. Maybe it's time that it is."

Mickey disappeared, and I stared dissatisfied at the spot he had been standing.

"Then why is it only happening to** me**?" I almost yelled, wishing he'd hear me.

I would have continued staring blankly, but someone else was approaching. Scratch that; they were falling.

"Holy…" I mumbled, watching as Roxas appeared before me.

Once again: oh damn…

He was looking around the darkness, and he almost would have seen me too. But my necklace stopped glowing, and instead, the floor was. Doves flew up, just as they had in the first game with Sora. He probably saw me this time, but then I was elsewhere… a beach, dark, branches tangled everywhere.

"You have arrived."

Two hooded figures were talking. I knew who they were, but at the start of the game, you actually didn't.

Then there was Roxas' dream. Seeing a few events of Sora's life, I saw them too, then somehow watched at a distance, as Roxas woke up.

"Another dream about him…"

And then everything was black again.

"Don't tell him Bria…"

I could tell it was Mickey. And then I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the streets of Twilight Town. Let the games begin. Again...

* * *

**I made sure it was just enough to maybe make you want to keep reading, but not enough to actually start part 2 yet. Hahaha. Tricky me. -hashadtomanyjellybeans-**


	8. More trusting

**I've only had a few reviewers, so I take that as I only have a few readers, but it's been since I posted, so I'm extremely excited. You guys will keep me going. And I will make it a point to "comment back" whenever someone reviews with something. (Axel will show up, as brief as his parts start out) Re-reading this, as I do while I put it up, I realize I maybe should have put a note about spoilers. Then again, maybe I thought people would have the common sense to not read about something they haven't finished and don't want ruined. Maybe that's just me. Anyway. You've been warned here, so I will not warn you in future chapters.**

* * *

No, it wasn't really a shock at this point. First things first, I have to make sure I'm presentable. Hair seems the same, aside from my attempt at layering it more about a month ago, necklace, there, and clothes... They looked similar to the ones I had back in Traverse Town. Striped gloves, black cargo capris, a red tank top with black designs faded about it. Alright.

I navigated my way to the Usual Spot, although it was a bit more confusing when everything's... real. And sometimes I lose all sense of direction. The gang was there talking of course. Hayner can be so overdramatic. And the stolen word thing was a little weird even now... I had to hide slightly more as they ran out to search for the thief, but I looked in again as Roxas fell over. In my head, I heard DiZ, too.

"Doubtless he'll awaken very soon…"

Sora… I thought sadly and yet happily.

And then Roxas stood up. I backed off, but he saw me.

"You… you were in my dream."

I couldn't think of anything else to do but run away. So I did. He couldn't come after me, as Olette had come back in to get him.

I watched as they talked to numerous shop owners on Market Street. And before they got a chance to go talk to Seifer, I cut in.

"I know what did it."

They looked at me, Roxas a little more angrily than the others.

"Don't you mean who?" Hayner asked.

"Not really. I can show you if you want."

"I'm Pence." I rolled my eyes. Introductions? Was now really the time?

"I'm Hayner."

"I'm Olette."

Everyone looked to Roxas expectantly, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm Bria." I stared at Roxas. At that time, a Nobody swooped in and took Pence's camera.

"There's your culprit." I ran after it, into the woods. For some reason, only Roxas followed. That _is_ how it was in the game. But still. Kind of more than weird.

"No need to be rude. Or introduce yourself. I know who you are, Roxas." I kept running to the mansion as he slowed down. My twin blades were out but I stepped aside.

"Go ahead."

He tried his best not to glare at me this time. It wasn't as fun being a know-it-all with him as it had been with Sora, Goofy, and Donald. He got more upset about things being kept secret from him. Then again, I could clearly understand why.

"It's no use…" He said after quite a few swings. "What do you know that I don't?"

I beamed and replied in a sing-song voice, "Wait for it."

His Struggle sword turned into a Keyblade.

"What?" It pulled him towards the Nobody. "What is this thing?"

"Keyblade." I chimed in, musically once more. I hovered now, excited to have wings again, and winked at Roxas, who charged at the Nobody. Quickly defeating it, it exploded into quite a few photos. We gathered them and headed back to the Usual Spot.

"Trust me now?" I mumbled, and then sat back as the gang examined the pictures.

"Wouldn't it be weird, if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?"

"You have no idea…"

I'm pretty sure Roxas actually heard me, but they continued conversing, and then randomly, the three left, leaving him with me. He walked over to me, but before he could say anything, I blacked out.

Briefly, I saw Diz and Ansem talking. Yeah, I knew it was them. Or more so, Ansem the Wise, and Riku. Which has always been a little more confusing then it really should be. And then I saw more of Sora's memories, knowing Roxas was too. It wasn't just Kairi that randomly showed up and had her name cut off. I was there too...

I woke up to find it was the next day after all. Apparently, as Roxas was having the "dreams", so was I. I didn't hang around the Usual Spot because I knew the gang would be back to discuss things I couldn't comment on. So I went to look around at the shops. When I **did** decide to go back, it was just as the three were leaving, and Roxas once more, decided to trail behind.

"I don't know how you knew about everything that was happening yesterday, but it feels like I have to trust you. You were right after all."

I smiled. People being trusting and working together, was a change of pace from reality.

"You want to come with to the beach?"

I frowned. Yes, quick changes of emotions are always necessary.

"I'd love to, if you guys were actually going."

He looked at me confused.

"Wait for it." I laughed. Pence came back in.

"C'mon Roxas!" He then noticed me and smiled.

"Are you coming to Bria?" I nodded. We followed them to Market Street. After discussing the Struggle match, I mentioned that I had my expenses covered, and let them do their math, as well as laughed as Hayner pretty much tricked them into working for their own money. I stuck around with Roxas as he looked at the job boards.

"I'll help you out. But I wouldn't spend to much time making too much munny."

I knew it wouldn't matter. I did an experiment before I finished the game. No matter what, they end up with 5000 munny and Riku (excuse me, Ansem) would jack it. So with that in mind, we quickly made it to the station, and I backed off as the game took its course. I didn't want to as he tripped Roxas, but I clamped my mouth shut and waited.

Of course, after that, as we all went to the clock tower instead, Roxas questioned me.

"Why didn't you tell me? And was there or was there not a guy there?"

I looked up at him sadly.

"I can't interfere. But you're not crazy."

And so we enjoyed our ice cream at a place way to high up. Kind of... I rather just stared at the salty creation after one lick, and they laughed at me.

"Um, I'm just more of a moose track or cookie dough type of ice cream girl. And heights aren't quite my thing..."

"Even with wings?" Roxas mumbled.

"You make a good point."

Still, I left right after that and stayed at the Usual Spot. And as I somehow drifted into sleep, I suddenly found myself in the mansion, watching Diz and Riku again. This time, I was actually _there _being talked to, and not just watching. I only gathered this after what was supposed to be said was said, and I was addressed.

"I see you're doing well to listen to King Mickey."  
I nodded. "Yeah..."

I looked briefly at Riku, tossing the bag of munny.

"You are just as well, a part of this world now. Being part of Sora's memories, your presence is even more blended. It will be a lot harder to get through and go home this time. Just the same, it will be harder to hold things back."

I didn't try to make sense of the fact that although I was part of Sora's memories, when I played the game in my world I wasn't there. If I had been, I'm sure other people who played would have been confused. So maybe the game was like, an alternate, in the way that Twilight Town was.  
"I understand. But is it only you two, and the King who know of my real existence?"

"No. Namine understands most about you too. And it also seems Xemnas has a clue. That could then drastically change the course of the story. If he figures out too much, he may try to use you as a way to get to the real world. After all, there, he would have a true existence. So your part here may change. You may be surprised at what may happen."

"I've come this far. I'm ready."

"You cannot however, merge into this realm. You must be able to keep the two realties separate."

"I think I can do that."

"You cannot directly tell anyone here of their future."

The way he said it, I knew he wished he didn't have to. I frowned at him.

"I know you wish that I could. I think I can tell you two things. I would worry more about Namine speaking to Roxas of what he really is, not me. And you can't blame yourself too much for what happens, as I know you do, or at least will."

"I will do well to take heed of this. Here."

He gave me a bundle of bottles, most likely potions and such, which I took as a good sign that _I_ might not have as many lives as other characters might. They disappeared at my touch, but I knew it was just the way of the game, er, world?. I didn't have to actually carry them, and that was pretty sweet.

"Go now, and be wary."

I felt so sophisticated talking to him.

-----------

"... one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

The dream, or memory, played in my head as well, and I wondered... Then why am I here? And why was I so emotional seeing everywhere we've been?

* * *

**Questions, questions, confusion, confusion. If you're lucky I'll update again today. Otherwise I may be too lazy...**


	9. Stop confusing him

**Flame was feeling lucky, and so indeed, had the correct feeling. (You made me not be lazy with the review really) So, though I thought this one wasn't exciting, I just realized it is. You got double lucky people. Random: Looking at the first sentence I feel like a quote-a-holic haha. I'm also mad I can't put the little accent on Namine's E .**

* * *

It was another "new day", and I found myself in the Usual Spot, just as I had been when I "fell asleep". Roxas had just walked in (nice timing), and he discovered before I did, a note about going to the station. I just smiled at him, and we went silently.

I had almost forgotten the course of the game. We saw Olette and Pence, and they greeted us, walking closer, but then they froze. I looked frantically for Namine. She stood in front of Roxas suddenly.

"Hello, Roxas."

I glared at her, just a little.

"Hi… and you are?"

"I wanted to meet you, just once."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"All you're doing is confusing him." I threw in suddenly.

She turned and walked away, completely ignoring me. Before Roxas could question me, Olette and Pence continued walking towards us. When they did leave us though, Roxas still was thinking it over. Confused.

"Did she go to that haunted mansion?" I'm pretty sure that, yes, he was still saying it more to himself, as he ran off, but I sighed.

"Yes… Roxas…"

In the woods, Nobodies appeared, chasing Roxas back to the Sandlot, where Seifer and gang already were. He tried fighting one with the Struggle sword again, obviously, to no avail. Everything froze but the Nobodies. I shouted at the same time as Namine,

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!"

He saw both of us, and put his arms up as a Nobody charged him. I ran, and reached out to him, grabbing his arm as we were suddenly in darkness.

"Make a choice." I whispered as a sword, staff, and shield appeared. After he did, he fought the Nobodies. And very well, I might add. I merely stood outside of it all. At which point I decided I_ hated _being an observer, but I had to let Roxas do his own thing. Maybe once Sora was awake, I would be able to get in on the fights again. I couldn't help but smile then. Soon a door appeared. He looked to me, and as I walked next to him, we went through together. We fought our way up steps, to another door, where we were once more on a single platform.

"Can you tell me what's ahead?" He asked quietly.

"No. All I can tell you is, don't panic. You can handle it. And that's a promise."

And then, well, the giant Nobody appeared, knocking me off the edge so of course, **I** couldn't fight. Blah. So, I watched as Roxas almost fearlessly, took it down. (I do say reaction commands kick ass)

The creature went down, and as it did so, Roxas was falling into darkness. With wings now unfurled, I dashed to him, unsure of what I could possibly do. I clutched my necklace instinctively, and once more it started to glow. Grabbing Roxas' outstretched hand, I suddenly became the light in the dark. Namine was supposed to be here saving him, and although I had beaten her to it, she brought us to her white room. My wings were gone, as were my swords, which I had out the entire time defensively. Now instead, I held a Keyblade.

... Yes, my expression was along the lines of "WTF?"

"I get one too? Way to play into every fans dream…" I muttered. As I quickly looked it over, I saw it took the same shape as the necklace Sora had given me. The heart shaped top was now a bit swirlier in it's twisting, but a handle nonetheless, with a chain holding a small glass heart. The end of it, the actual key part, was circular, with a small notch in the end, as well as a part sticking out with a kind of cross cut from it. It was pure metal, just as the necklace (which was now gone) but the longer I looked at it, it turned white; a pure crystal like white. The glass key chain heart was pulsating different colors within itself. It was beautiful, but I turned my attention away from it as Namine introduced herself.

"Do you remember your true name?"

Ansem appeared, grabbing her by the arm.

"Say no more Namine."

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will…"

"It's best he doesn't know the truth."

At this time, I acknowledged that I didn't actually care what Namine told Roxas. I almost wanted to do the same. Evil glares and retorts were just because I wanted her to leave him alone. I knew she wasn't supposed to, wouldn't get to, and was only making things harder for him.

Roxas had now jumped onto Ansem about pick pocketing him. He in return, merely shoved him into a dark vortex, sending him back to Twilight Town. He turned to me and nodded, and with a nod in return, I silently followed Roxas. I'm almost certain Riku saw my new weapon, and I'm sure it made him curious.

As we were back in the Sandlot, both Roxas and I quickly stood up, my Keyblade now gone. Seifer and Roxas began discussion of the Nobodies, and I did my best not to jump in and explain the creatures more in depth. It was tempting. As tempting as punching a guy out for repeating "y'know" ten times in a row... stupid Rai... Hayner, Pence, and Olette however, were not to pleased seeing us chatting it up with them. Roxas then ran after them, but I took my time.

At the Usual Spot, I stood by while the trio made Roxas feel guilty about the day. Even if I could say something, I didn't know what it would be. Hayner left in a huff, and I found myself being pulled into a dark vortex. With a sigh I was in the basement of the mansion again, listening as Diz and Ansem discussed that Namine had actually hijacked the data herself to see Roxas, and was not a creation.

"She's totally beyond my control."

"Calm down."

"It doesn't matter. As long as Namine accomplishes her goal… we needn't worry what befalls Roxas."

I stared at them bewildered.

"I appreciate that you pull me into your conversations, but I don't appreciate watching you so easily decide the fate of another. You're right however. You don't need to worry about Roxas. I will. As I already do."

I spoke out of anger, knowing there was nothing I could actually do to change what happens. Or could I? I was the only person who cared about Roxas and actually knew what was going on. I somehow found the power to call the Keyblade (which had returned to being my necklace meanwhile) back to my hand, as well as to transport myself away from that place, just as they had brought me there. I was able to control that it seemed. And it was awesome. Diz was surely confused if Ansem hadn't mentioned it.

That night, I still saw, of course, which memories Roxas dreamed of, this time at Hallow Bastion. Watching Sora give up his heart to release Kairi's, and her saving him... That moment created Roxas and Namine, and they had no idea.

* * *

**Seriously, the concept of the Nobodies and Riku's shape-changing has always been a little iffy for my head. So sometimes I doubt those parts as I wrote them, but this is how I see it all happened so that's what counts right? Now, I sleep.**


	10. Tournament

**Still I'm getting used to working this place . So... responses to reviews. I'm glad someone understands where some of my confusion comes from. Also, the reason the updates are so quick, although I thought this was mentioned before, was because this stuff is pre-wrtitten. Expect them to be significantly slower after we get the Port Royal. So still a ways to go. Today's guest appearance: Axel.**

* * *

The Struggle tournament had finally arrived. I stood in the crowd, a little behind Olette and Pence, watching intently, trying to ignore knowing the outcome. The "champion" Setzer could only make me laugh, as always. He was so full of himself, in such a way that I thought of people back home.

As the first match between Roxas and Hayner began, I couldn't help but smile, knowing they made up. Vivi then took down Seifer, putting him in the finals with Roxas. I knew (what a shock) however, just as Seifer mentioned to Roxas as he left, that it wasn't the real Vivi.

As time was called, Roxas had won against Vivi, but then, time stopped. It was then that I realized, that never affected me, and I appreciated it. Vivi turned into a Nobody, and three others appeared too. This time, I jumped in to help Roxas, who smiled at me, but upon seeing my Keyblade appear just as his, became confused.

It was easy to take down four. Then, standing at a distance, was another hooded figure, clapping.

"All right Roxas."

"Axel…" I somewhat growled.

"Well this must be the one Xemnas has been talking about. Shiny little Keyblade you got there."

Roxas just looked between us, confused as usual... poor kid.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

Roxas, staring at him blankly, was suddenly attacked by Axel. But he wasn't _too _hard to take down, especially between the two of us. As we did, DiZ appeared, and the two got into well, an arguing match, over Roxas, sending his mind into chaos. Both yelling his name, he started falling, I caught his arm, and he began yelling back in an attempt to clear his mind.

"Hayner… Pence… Olette…" And then he screamed it, standing again. Time resumed, and he looked at me, trying to breath normally again.

"Bria…" He smiled lightly, as his other friends pounced on him. Still slightly bewildered, I tried to whisper to him.

"Everything will be okay Roxas. Why don't you take down this pretty boy Setzer and we'll talk about it later?" I laughed, and he almost did too.

Of course, he easily took down that pushover, and we all went up to the clock tower. As he gave each of his friends a crystal from the trophy, he looked over at me, his hand outstretched, with the blue one in it.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not part of this. And I have my own in a way." I fiddled with my necklace, wondering what the glass heart keychain possibly symbolized.

It was then that Roxas stood up, slipped, and fell from the clock tower.

It was strange for me too. Once more, I was quickly an outsider, just observing events. I watched, as Kairi explained to Selphie why she wouldn't go back to the island. And then I heard both their thoughts reaching each other, and echoing in my head. Roxas and Kairi. I knew about this happening, but I forgot one thing…

"You can't remember me? Thanks a lot Kairi!"

As I heard Sora's voice, I gasped. As the conversation ended, Ansem had pulled me back to the lab so I could in turn, hear his discussion with DiZ. It was mostly about Namine.

"She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him. That includes you too now, Bria." I didn't quite know how to react. But it certainly upset me somehow.

At the Usual Spot the next day, Roxas was the first there, knowing he could find me. He told me about not knowing when he was dreaming and when he wasn't. I sighed.

"None of it's really a dream. It's just not a reality to everyone else."

The others showed up shortly, and that's when discussion of their school assignment came up. We were all going to look into the seven wonders of Twilight Town.

Welllll the first five were bogus obviously. It wasn't until the sixth one that things got even remotely interesting. Here we are, waiting for this ghost train. It seemed like forever. Roxas was lying on the ground, and as I got tired, sitting next to him, I laid down too… on him… like a pillow, like I once did with Sora, only reversed since Roxas was on his stomach. He could only look at me slightly, and I saw him holding back laughter. I almost fell asleep, but then Seifer came around to annoy, and shortly after that, Roxas saw the train. So we went back to the station, but no one else had seen it. After arriving back in town, Roxas asked about the seventh wonder. As Pence told him it was at the mansion, I cringed. The normality level, as low as it already was, was about to drop even further. As the others walked away, Roxas turned to me.

"You know what's going to come, don't you?"

I tried to keep looking away, but I nodded.

"You weren't imagining things about the train. It's just _not_ _reality_ to anyone else."

"Thanks. Come on…" He held out his hand, and we headed to the woods.

Just before the opening to the old mansion, I pulled back on his hand.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you're sure, but… everything changes now."

I tried to say it in a way that didn't look like I wanted to cry, but it didn't work. He pulled me into a hug and my mind began to twirl. How can they possibly say Nobodies don't have hearts? I've seen all of them express guilt, sadness, anger, and even happiness occasionally. Those are all matters of the hearts. Who's to say they can't care?

Pence, appearing out of seemingly nowhere, began explaining the rumor of the mansion. I was still thinking too deeply.

Unexpectedly, Roxas and I were inside. He was examining Namine's drawings, while I just lingered against a wall. She didn't appear, but began explaining things, vaguely, but still quite enough. And I let her.

I didn't really realize how choked up I became when she was explaining Sora, and how Roxas is a part of him. They were both sitting at her table abruptly.

"Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all." I put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, and watched Namine as she continued. She didn't say much else, and suddenly we were back outside again. Bringing Roxas back to realization, Pence said we should head back to the Usual Spot. That's where we found Olette, who led us to the station tower. I just followed silently, watching Roxas stare off, lost in his thoughts. But suddenly I was pulled away again. Not by Ansem, but by my own will. I appeared silently in the library of the old mansion, and secretly.

DiZ was sitting in a chair as Ansem walked in. I hid in the shadows of the walls as they conversed. It was hard for me to think back of when I actually played the game. DiZ was almost right. I almost lost the concept of the two realties and the difference of the game I played and the one I was living. But I thought about it. I had no idea at this time who these two were. But now I did. And now it made things a whole lot different. Everyone was remembering Sora. How come I had never forgotten? Was the revenge DiZ seeking aimed towards Xemnas? He was using Sora for that… and he was using Namine to get to Sora again. It was twisted, but now the ending made sense.

It took all my strength not to jump out then and… yell or something, at Riku not to do anything to Namine or Roxas. I'm sorry, _Ansem_.

But I knew it wouldn't happen anyway so I relaxed myself, disappearing back to the Usual Spot.

Once more, I saw memories from Sora.

The World That Never Was…

Defeating Ansem…

Closing the door…

Was that… ME?

I saw myself, and knowing that Roxas was seeing this as a dream, he saw me too.

That wasn't all that concerned me. I actually saw what happened after I was locked away with Riku and Mickey. Sora went to Kairi, and he promised that he'd be back. But it wasn't the same feeling… he wasn't as worried about it. As though he knew it was true… and he didn't have to be all… depressing and thoughtful about it. It was strange somehow… He was certain he'd be back; he'd see her again. It didn't worry him. And he didn't seem hung up about it, about her.

And then I saw him being led to Castle Oblivion.

And then… a beach, dark, branches tangled everywhere. A bit of what I had just seen a few days ago… wow. Things were moving quickly.

Briefly, Roxas, talking to Ansem, and then in the new World That Never Was fighting heartless with twin Keyblades. And then… fighting Riku. Being captured.

As I woke up, I knew Roxas had too. And this as I recalled, was the final day.

* * *

**Each "day" seem to be where I began and end each chapter. Odd. So, thank you all again for reading. I leave you on that note. **


	11. Reunions

**Wanted to... keep you in suspense? Was just a tad lazy, and focusing on other story ideas. Good to know people do read though ^^**

* * *

I was lying on the couch, Hayner, Olette, and Pence were conversing nearby. It was as if I wasn't there. Of course, as Roxas walked in, it was the same for him. He saw a photo. One that previously included him but now didn't. As he turned to look around, he saw me.

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Not to them." I said remorsefully. "But you are to me. You always will be. Things are different now though. I'm sorry."

"You were there again, in my dream…"

"They're memories…"

"You know him don't you? Sora?"

My eyes watered as I shook my head. I beckoned for him to follow me. Out in the back alley, Nobodies appeared, along with Axel. We fought the Nobodies, but then time stood still. We both heard DiZ' voice echoing to go to the mansion. I sighed deeply, and Roxas looked at me, bewildered.

"We have to… even if I don't want you to have to."

I dashed away, and we evaded Nobodies as we went.

Inside, we searched through the house quickly, and then found ourselves in Namine's room once more. Roxas reexamined pictures on the wall, and I soon saw him clutching his head.

"You're remembering…" I held onto him. When he came to, Namine was sitting at the table. I leaned against a wall, simply being the bystander once more.

"What happens to me now? Nothing else really matters anymore…"

"That's not true…" I stood up straight, staring at him empathetically.

"You are…" Namine began, but as I anticipated, disappeared. DiZ appeared in place, as did Ansem shortly, then, again, Namine was there. My Keyblade was at hand, and I stepped next to Roxas defensively. Why, I don't know...

"I'll... disappear...?"

"No! You WON'T disappear!" Namine shouted as Diz pulled her away. As all three were gone, I turned to him.

"She's right, Roxas. I mean, you'll always be here at least." I pulled his hand to my heart, and luckily, got him to smile lightly, as cheesy as I was being.

"It'll all make sense in the end. Come on…" With a final glance around the room, I led him to the library, where we drew in the final circle on the table, and headed into the basement.

Taking a single look over the room, I saw Roxas remembering more, as I live it too, clutching his head from the rush. I held onto him tightly.

All 13 members, him being the last... Trying to leave, and more of his fight with Riku, who had won... Being taken back to the lab...

"If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Sora's memories."

"What will happen to Roxas?"

"He hold's half of Sora's powers within him. In the end he'll have to give it back. Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers."

"Poor thing."

"It's the fate of a Nobody."

Roxas shook his head, coming back from the memory, looking upset. He stood up, looking at me as tears fell down my face. He walked towards the computer, smashing it with his Keyblade. As he did so, me watching silently, a door opened.

"Come on…" I choked. Through it, Nobodies were waiting. Roxas hardly had to move; I lunged at those things with such fury, as my sadness often turns into. It wasn't hard at all. So, cue Axel.

He knocked me out of his fiery ring, but I was to upset to be locked out this time.

"I don't think so…" My Keyblade allowed me wherever I wanted. Axel stared at my confused, and as Roxas pulled out _two_ he was even more stunned. But he didn't hesitate to do exactly what he came for. Pfft. But like that was a problem for two pissed off teens.

"No one would miss me…"

"That's not true… I would…"

Again, who said Nobodies have no hearts??

With Axel disappearing on a more bittersweet note, we put our attention to the next door, to a hallway containing strange looking pods. Visible was Donald and Goofy in two, a few empty ones, and another door. Roxas stared at it, then me. I had tears again. Jeez, I'm such a baby in this world. I hugged him tightly, kissed his cheek, and walked through it. I didn't observe; I stood next to Roxas protectively, as DiZ stood before him. Behind him was a much larger pod.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one."

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course. Then again, I suppose now I'm talking to Bria as well."

I flinched. Could it be I was impacting the game too much? And this was only the beginning.

"You," he spoke to Roxas, "reside in darkness. I need someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am a servant of the world." He laughed. "And if I'm a servant, you should consider yourself a tool at best."

I ground my teeth together.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing." Keyblade appearing, he charged DiZ.

"Roxas…" I sighed, as the blade went right through.

"My apologizes. This is only a data-based projection."

Still, he wasted energy until it was gone, only to reappear a ways behind him.

"Come. Over here."

"I hate you so much…"

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far to nice for his own good."

"No. My heart belongs to me."

Again, he charged effortlessly, and then the pod before us began opening. I walked over to Roxas.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered. My heart couldn't take it. There was the guy I had been waiting to see again for so long. But the one next to me had to leave for that to happen, and I had gotten pretty close to him.

"You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is… over." There was a flash of light, and tears welling once more, I sobbed.

"Roxas…"

I briefly saw a train pull up to the station in Twilight Town. It was the ghost train. And Mickey, had stepped off. It was like I got video feed from other places… jeez…

But just as quickly, I was standing in darkness. To my left, was Sora, his eyes slowly opening. To my right was Roxas, turning around to face him… "Sora…" "Who's there?"

Then I heard Goofy and Donald. "Sora!" "Wake up!" They were standing in front of the pod Sora was in, which I was suddenly hiding behind. As it opened, I couldn't help but snicker at their excitement. I let my emotions slide into a happier side. I peered around as Sora stretched, then leapt out to pounce on the two. They were so cute. As Sora tried to figure out when it had been they went to sleep, he listed what he remembered happening.

"I think that's right so far."

"Got that right." I came out from hiding, a huge grin on my face.

"Bria?" It took a moment of realization for him. It _had_ been a year since I last saw him. At least to him it was…

"I repeat: got that right." He just stood there, confused and shocked, but his eyes were dancing and I could see a small smile. Both features I adored quite a lot.

"Oh, come on Sora!" I freakin' pounced on that kid. _Damn_ had I **missed** him. Me, with my arms still clinging to his neck, just kind of got a stare down. I looked up at him laughing. I don't really know why, but then he started laughing too, and he hugged me back.

"It was like I finally got Kairi and Riku back but I had suddenly lost you. Where did you go?"

"Home." I said, kind of sadly.

"You were right. You didn't get to say goodbye… but you're back!"

"I was back waaaay before you were even conscious."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here for… eh, a few days."

"What have you been doing?"

I looked away kind of sadly, finally letting go of him.

"Making new friends. But it's not the same when you know they're fate…"

He didn't question. He knew well enough that I couldn't say much about it, and that it seemed quite heartbreaking anyway.

"Well can you help us out and tell us about our fate little miss prophet?" He motioned to himself, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy with a small smile.

"Kind of. Nah. More about your past. You've been asleep for a year. Jiminy, if you'd check your journal please…"

"It only has one sentence. 'Thank Namine.' I wonder who that is?"

"You'll remember when you need to."

"So, where are we?" Jiminy questioned.  
I didn't quite know how to answer this. It was _techincally_ the same place I had been just moments before, but not entirely. I didn't even know if I was actually known here or not. Just because Roxas was taken from everyone's memories, was I? I'd only been living in the fake Twilight Town with him. It was worth a shot to act like a know-it-all again.

"It's called Twilight Town. Come on, I'll show you around." I smiled proudly.

As we walked to the Usual Spot, Sora said something about the town being familiar, and I had to keep my mouth shut. After that, we tried to kind of just talk, the two of us. Yes, Goofy and Donald were nice enough to back off.

"So it's really been a year since I last saw you?"

"Two months to me. A year to you. Equally long from my view."

He looked at me, confused.

"I told you, I went home. It's entirely different from here. Even time I guess…"

"Hmm… I see you kept that necklace." I side-glanced, seeing him smile happily.

"Of course. I almost would have never believed any of this if I hadn't. It proved quite useful coming back, too."

"How so?"

"You'll see soon enough." I teased him still.

After a moment, I snickered to myself.

"What's so funny?" He stared at me.

"You've grown quite a bit too much for those clothes."

He looked down at them.

"That could be a problem…"

"Don't worry. We'll get you some new duds. Trust me." I laughed.

"Of course I do." I smiled brightly. My mood was suddenly so different. Roxas really was an opposite of Sora. He had very few happy moments, just as Sora had very few sad moments. It was killing me: the similarities and differences. They weren't one person to me.

As we approached the Usual Spot, I could see Hayner, Pence, and Olette sitting boredly. Until, that is, we entered and Olette jumped up, staring at Sora, and then shrieked in my ear, "Hey Bria!" Oh yeah. Don't think I couldn't guess what she was thinking. Cue possessive Bria. I let myself relax enough to realize that they still knew me, and figured Diz did something.

So here it begins... again again??

* * *

**(No clever end A/N available)**


	12. Moving Forward

**I have no excuse for why this took me a month to get out. All I have to say is, y****ay for turning another year older, and Spring Break XD even if it still feels like winter ;-;**

* * *

"Who are your friends? Are you guys new here? I'm Olette."

Too many things at once, and now she was suddenly saying something about homework. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but laugh when the confused Sora turned to me in question.

"I'm Pence."

Hayner had introduced himself also, but left quickly.

"What're your names?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

Pence and Olette exchanged a strange look.

"Someone was just here looking for you. They seemed in a hurry. He had a long hood so you couldn't see his face, but he had these…"

"Big round ears." We finished together.

"The King!" Donald got all excited, but of course.

"Where did you see him?"

"At the station."

"Thanks."

They excused themselves to finish their assignment, and Sora looked at me.

"Lead us to the station?"

"But of course."

And as might be expected, Nobodies were waiting. I could see Sora recognized they weren't Heartless, but he didn't question, even if there had been time to. I personally, was pretty miffed about these things being everywhere, and much harder to beat than Heartless as I realized. So I let the fury fly on these ones. They just kept coming though, and the group quickly lost energy. They _had_ been asleep for a year. But the King showed up just in time.

"Your Majesty?" Donald and Goofy pounced on Sora's head.

"Shh. You gotta board the train and leave town. The train knows the way."

"Here." He handed Sora the bag of munny.

"Bria, look after them."

I sighed with a smile. "But of course." It seemed I found myself a new catchphrase.

And he ran off.

"Your Majesty!"

"The King… was that really him?"

"No, Sora, it was my dead great aunt." I stared at him and he just looked at me, that adorable confused look on his face.

"You know the King? And where the HECK did you get a Keyblade!?" He jumped back, just realizing it now.

"Haha. Yeah, he helped me out after you and I lost touch. And I told you that necklace proved useful." I leaned against it, looking smug.

He just stared at me for a while. I didn't mind. It meant I got to stare back.

"Wait… if he was locked behind the door to darkness, but he's here, then that means Riku's here too!"

"You just got that now? I was locked in there too, genius."

"Didn't really think of that. But you said you went home. And you're different from everyone here, right?"

I twitched. "Yeah…" I hadn't thought of that.

"Uh… come one guys. We gotta board the train." I hurried off. The Twilight Town Trio (sorry, alliteration freak, remember?) had come by to see us off. How they even knew we were leaving, I still wonder. And Olette, of course, saw that Sora had the exact same pouch she had. Funny how they decided not to make a big deal out of it right now…

As we said goodbye, Sora was tearing. It was now that I realized, maybe that was because of Roxas.

On the train, Sora was leaning against the door on my side, as I sat across from Donald and Goofy. He pulled out the pouch, and blue crystal. Examining it for a second he stated so surely, "You know… I'm sad." I stared at him. Somehow he's even more adorable when he's so serious. But I suddenly felt sad too. Donald and Goofy tried to stay positive, so at least he was smiling again quickly.

"Come here…" I said, motioning for him to sit with me. We left Twilight Town completely as he did. I stared at the blue crystal in his hands, and noticing, he held it out for me. I touched it lightly, shivering, and then looking away.

"What is it?"

"Someone I know. They're gone. But not entirely I suppose…" Now _I_ was tearing. He put the crystal in his pocket and then pulled me into his arms. Somehow that made everything better. For now...

I might have fallen asleep for just a little bit, because the ride shouldn't have been too long. As we pulled up to the strange looking castle, Sora shook me slightly, took my hand, and led me out. The train disappeared.

"There goes our ride." Sora chuckled hesitantly.

"Don't worry." I smiled lightly.

And there was Pete, standing in front of a door opened a crack.

As Donald asked what he was doing, he explained everything. Including the fact that he worked for Maleficent. It wasn't _too_ long until he figured out who we were. But we all couldn't help but laugh, knowing that we'd fried Maleficent.

"You're the ones who did it!"  
"Well… we might've had something do with it." He's so cute when he's smug.

He sent a horde of heartless at us. Ha. We took each one down with two easy swings. Once Donald learned Yen Sid lived in this tower, we hurried inside, leaving Pete befuddled.

After a series of minor heartless attacks, and flights of stairs, Donald began complaining that things haven't changed with the Heartless.

"So, the worlds aren't at peace after all?"

"Not quite." I didn't feel compelled to mention Nobodies to him. I'd leave that up to Yen Sid. "But let's move on shall we?"

As we finally found ourselves in front of the "Master", he explained to Sora vaguely, what lay ahead.

"You are the key that will open the door to light." Keyblade at hand, Sora accepted this. Yen Sid waved his hand over the table, a book appearing.

"Study it carefully. As for you Bria…"

I looked at him blankly. How come I never had to introduce myself these days? And how does he never blink?

"I will speak with you as these three look that over."

I stepped around the desk, and Yen Sid did his best to be a bit more quiet, so not to be overheard.

"You have done well so far. But I see you giving into this reality."

I looked at Sora. I knew exactly what he was seeing.

"What if I want to?"

"It could be a problem, seeing as none of us really know where the story goes now that you're part of it. Even you can't predict everything. You had no idea about your Keyblade, or that I would be speaking with you. Things are much more off course than they would be from your worlds perspective."

"Obviously I get that… care to explain some things for me?"

"Such as?"

"My so called Keyblade for one, and… what happens to me after this, as number two."

"You're Keyblade, is entirely different. It should not be so strange for another Keyblade to show up as so many already have, and still will as you know. However considering that you are not in any way a part of this place, it is in fact very strange. We cannot be certain of what things yours is capable of. You should be able to do as much with it as Sora or Riku can. Quite possibly more. That is when you make the choice of using them for good and evil."

"Um… cool?" It didn't honestly explain much, but it did make some sense.

"Xemnas already has his plans for you because of where you come from. If he learns of the Keyblade, you may be twice more useful than Sora."

"Marvelous… speaking of which, shouldn't Sora be hearing this too?"

"He can't be told of you reality. That is still true. We don't need more known about you than necessary."

"But what about my Keyblade and stuff?"

"You can tell him in good time. But the truth of your reality would only make it more complicated and harder for him when you have to leave."

"But-"

"Which brings me to your second explanation. It can't quite be told what will happen to you once this is all done. You may get to choose. Or you may get pulled so suddenly as the first time. You may or may not get to keep your Keyblade as a necklace as you had the first time. You may or may not be remembered."

"It's the same as what you were telling Sora; just a bunch of "this or that" options. I get it."

"If you _are_ given a choice, I expect you would want to return home."

My silence made him sigh.

"Just as I've been seeing. One should not fall for a person who is not real to them."

"Oh, he's real to me. Even before this happened." As ridiculous as that sounded.

"I suppose I cannot sway you, but in the end, we'll see what happens. Until then… Sora, are you done examining that book?" He spoke up, turning back to the trio, and Sora nodded, looking a little… disturbed.

"Why are the Heartless still running around?"

This led Yen Sid into explaining future enemies. As he explained the Nobodies, I began, well, freaking out.

"They do not have feelings… they do not have hearts…"

"They don't exist…" Sora repeated.

"That's not true!" I burst out, exasperated.

"Bria… I would expect you'd know better than that."

"Exactly. The Dusks, they may not have any of what you say. But the Members… they do…"

"Please let me continue…"

I backed into a wall, staring at the ground. He continued, explaining the Organization.

"What that goal is, we do not know."

"You don't, but I do." I mumbled arrogantly.

"Bria!"

He was really ticking me off for some reason. Like he was all high and mighty. Psh. I knew more than he did.

Sora and I didn't say anything until after we went to the room next door for his wardrobe change. As upset as I was, I smiled at him saying, "See? I always know what I'm talking about."

* * *

**Perhaps people should remind me to update and write lol.**


	13. Back to Bastion

**Yes, I owe you more than just one more.**

* * *

It doesn't take long for the fairies to settle on a design, which I give a thumbs up to, but then the fairies were fighting over color, as always.

"I like the blue." I snickered.

"Could you just decide already?" Sora rather yelled, aggravated. And they did, each putting in their own comment.

"Oh my!"

"Very lovely!"

"Oh, yes! He does look very dashing!"

Not like I didn't already know what the outfit would look like, but I found myself staring, and almost drooling. I got time to, as they explained the outfit's powers, and Sora discovered the Valor Form.

"Oh baby…" I mumbled.

As we went back into Yen Sid's study to see what he had for us (not that it was a surprise either for me), I smirked at Sora.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just loving the outfit."

He might have blushed. Or I might have imagined it.

Yen Sid beckoned for us to come to the window, where the Gummi Ship was floating up.

As we left, I cringed for a second, sighing. More video feed.

"She's baaaack…"

Once on board, we were greeted by Chip and Dale. Though not a long flight at this point, I spent the trip to Hollow Bastion in the living room. Yes, the Gummi Ship has a living room. Did I fail to mention? And a bedroom. There was no way anyone could possibly sit in that cramped cockpit for who knows how long most of our trips took. Oddly enough, I found a book. Very odd. A good book at that, but I didn't get too far into it. Sora came in, as Donald and Goofy were still up at the controls.

"So... you're digging the new clothes, huh?" He sat down next to me, picking up where our conversation ceased. I laughed lightly, setting the book aside.

"Very much so."

I, very boldly, scooted closer to him; slowly putting my head on is shoulder. He was seemingly okay with it, or at least trying to act casual about it.

"I heard some of what Master Yen Sid was saying."

"How much?"

"Not enough."

"Welllll, there was the part about me being able to tell you later what **my** Keyblade does."

"It's later. Enlighten me." He smiled down at me.

"It's entirely different. It shouldn't really be strange for another Keyblade to show up, but, because of where I come from, it kind of really is. We can't be certain of what things it's capable of. I should be able to do as much with it as you or Riku. Quite possibly more. That is when I make the choice of using them for good and evil. And that's pretty much an exact quote."

"I only understood about half of it."

"That's because you really don't know about me. And what's going to happen." I stated sadly.

"Well I caught on to that a while ago… what _can _you tell me?"

"I guess I'm a lot like a Nobody. I'm not really supposed to be here. Like I told you when we first met, I know how everything goes. But this time around, I don't. I'm becoming more and more a part of this reality, and changing the course of your destiny."

He took it in quietly.

"Sora?" I questioned impatiently.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I don't see why you seem so concerned that everything's changing. I like it, if it means I get to keep you around."

His arm was now around my shoulder, perhaps jokingly, but I tried to contain a smile.

"I didn't mind the idea either, but Yen Sid said a lot more, probably to ruin it. And it just made me think… I don't know what's going to happen when this ends. Will I get to say goodbye this time? If I don't, will I get another chance to come back again? If I had the choice to stay…"

I bit my lip, tears threatening me again. I stood up quickly, hitting my leg on a small coffee table, and in turn stumbling to try to get around it. But Sora was standing in a flash, and caught me, grabbing my hand. He pulled me to face him.

"You would want to go home wouldn't you? I really wouldn't expect you to stay. You don't have much reason to."

"Sure I do." I tried to look away.

"Like what?"

I didn't know if he was really that clueless, or just trying to get me to confess what was running through my mind.

"Sure, I've made a lot of friends here, but the reality of all that doesn't hit me as hard as… the reality of you. You're the only one in my head."

I couldn't believe I just admitted it, and tried to leave again. He was only slightly shocked, as we'd been over this kind of. It was enough for him to relax grip on me. But I had barely made it across the room before he had a hold on my arm bagain/b, turning me around a little slower, and slipping my hands into both of his.

"Do you think I'm not perfectly okay with that? And it makes me feel a lot better that you admitted it, since I couldn't figure out why _you_ were suddenly the only thing in _my_ head."

Yes, it was like a freaking dream come true, but I knew it was wrong, just as the first time. However, that didn't stop me from sliding my arms around his neck as he went in to kiss me. I kept my eyes closed even after, laying my face against his chest and just taking in the moment.

"I never thoughtithat/i would happen again. But at the same time all I'm thinking is _finally_." He laughed lightly. We didn't stay standing there for long. He actually picked me up, carried me back over to the couch, and laid me down semi on top of, semi next to, him.

"I'm sorry about Traverse Town..." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"The first time we kissed. It was kind of more... depressing, not knowing what would happen. I had the same thoughts as I do now. But this time around, I don't think I care."

"We can't be afraid of the unknown. The future doesn't scare me."

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before..._

I drifted into a light sleep. Once we landed, he woke me up with another kiss.

---------

Stepping into Hollow Bastion, we all took notice of how different it looked after a year, or, "more like trashed" as I threw in. As we searched for Leon and Co., Yuffie instead found us first… as well as Nobodies. But once they were out of the way, the serious mood quickly went away with Sora's impersonation of Leon. Yuffie led us over to Merlin's. I still find it funny that in the first game you need magic powers to get to his house, and now it's out in the open for anyone.

What a welcome committee. Leon mentioned (or more like pointed out in a smug know-it-all way, which of course is my job only) that he knew we'd be around soon, because everyone recently remembered us all at the same time. I told Sora I'd explain to him later why they ever forgot.

Leon requested us to follow him to the bailey, but Merlin showed up seconds after he was out the door, and mentioned to Aerith about… Haha. Little club member cards. They were so cute. Especially since the guys got all excited about it. The only thing that got to me was the way Sora went to thank Leon and kind of turned his name into Lea (grrr. don't ask -_-).

So then of course we did in time make our way to the bailey, where we looked over the edge to see a sea of Heartless and Nobodies. As the conversation went on, I found myself looking around edgily. As Goofy brings up Organization XIII, we can hear their voices. Running around the corner we see a few of the devious hooded figures.

Sora stands next to me, Keyblade at hand, Goofy and Donald run up behind us, and I stand there boredly, rolling my eyes as the taunt the Organization. I have to stay quiet too, as all but one of them disappears.

"Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is..."

"Remind me?"

I stare off in the distance and let the three of them talk about it. But I can see Sora eyeing me suspiciously, especially seeing as how I don't have my Keyblade. This may be why he was asking rhetorical questions, and yet still looking in my general direction.

For some reason he now takes out his membership card and I nearly go back into a fit of giggles. Of course then, it turned into a keyhole, and Sora resealed Hallow Bastion, realizing we have to be on our way.

* * *

**Meh.**


End file.
